Una Oportunidad De Amar
by Tessie Potter
Summary: Despué de la batalla de Hogwarts, Harry Potter se siente muy solo,Draco Malfoy "su peor enemigo" se ha sacrificado por el y no sabe la razón.Pide el deseo de que todo pueda ser como antes,al día siguiente se ve en una preparatoria común y corriente,donde tendrá una nueva oportunidad para amar y hacer nuevas amistades.
1. Cap 1.Deseos

Cap

Harry pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses,en la batalla de Hogwarts todos habían peleado con valentía,o eso parecía.

En la batalla final,Harry se había enfrentado contra Voldemort,ambos había lanzado un Avada Kedavra al mismo había muerto al instante,pero Harry no.

El moreno había mirado hacia abajo y había descubierto el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy "su peor enemigo"

Había recogido su cuerpo acunandolo levemente entre sus brazos,sintiéndose muy culpable por todo lo que había después,Hermione y Ron se habían acercado a él,ambos con sonrisas en el ía que no comprendían lo que había pasado.

—Harry deja eso,ganaste—Había Exclamó Hermione con felicidad en la voz,lo que menos quería hacer era celebrar aquello.

Meses después,cuando Hogwarts había sido restaurado completamente,todos regresaron a sus actividades normales,sin embargo,no se podía decir lo mismo de sentía muy culpable por la muerte de Draco,y seguía dándole vueltas al asunto,¿Por qué Draco Malfoy "su peor enemigo" había sacrificado su vida por el?

Se habían odiado durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts,¿Por qué de repente las cosas habían cambiado tanto?

La gente insultaba y lanzaba malas palabras a la persona que fue Draco,parecía que estaban cegados,después de todo lo que había pasado en la guerra,las personas parecían no entender lo que pasaba,Harry no había salvado al mundo mágico,había sido Draco quien lo había hecho al sacrificarse por el.

Ron y Hermione cada vez estaban más distantes,eran pareja desde hace tiempo,y desde ese tiempo Harry se sentía era la única que realmente comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Se que Draco se arriesgo por ti,yo entiendo—Le había dicho la chica rubia con la voz soñadora de siempre.

Harry y Luna organizaron un pequeño funeral para Draco,construyeron un ataúd digno de un Malfoy lo enterraron bajo el árbol en el que Harry siempre solía sentarse a leer cuando necesitaba estar alejado de los demás.

Deseaba que todo fuera como antes,cuando sus amigos eran amables con él,cuando Draco todavía estaba ese momento preferiría su vida con los nadie lo entendía y eso la hacía sentir vacío.

Día Actual

Harry llegó a su habitación después de un largo partido de Quidditch en el que Gryffindor había perdido,sus compañeros de equipo lo animaron y eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Se tiró en su cama cansado sin quitarse el uniforme de Quidditch,no pensaba bajar a cenar.

"Desearía que todo pudiera ser como antes"Deseo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo


	2. Cap 2Extraño

Cap Extraño

"Harry!"Exclamó una voz que parecía ser de una mujer "Despierta,llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clases"

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con su madre mirándolo sonriente

"¿Mamá?"Harry sonrió,no podía creer que su madre estuviera viva y estuviera frente a él.

"Sí cariño,¿A quien esperabas?"Lily le sonrió de una manera muy tierna y Harry la abrazó."Levántate si no quieres llegar tarde"

"¿A dónde?"Lily río a carcajadas y Harry la miró confundido

"Siempre tan distraído cariño"Afirmó Lily "Hoy es tu primer día en la preparatoria"

"Está bien"Asintió Harry levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al armario para buscar su ropa

"Tu padre y yo te esperaremos abajo con el desayuno"Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido

"¿Papá está aquí?"Pregunto incrédulo sin que se notará su confusión y sorpresa a la vez.

"Si,decidió tomarse un descanso del trabajo para pasar tiempo con nosotros"Harry le sonrió

"Eso es genial,enseguida bajo"Lily asintió y salió del cuarto mientras Harry se cambiaba.

Poco después bajó a desayunar encontrándose con su madre y su padre sentados en el comedor esperándolo.

"Hola papá"Le saludó Harry mientras James lo abrazaba.

"Hola campeón"James le acarició el cabello cariñosamente"¿Listo para tu primer día?"

"Eso creo"Respondió Harry mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a desayunar

"Vámonos amor,llegaremos tarde"Harry se despidió de su padre y subió al auto junto con su madre.

Llegaron rápidamente a la preparatoria,que ha simple vista se veía realmente grande y se despidió de su madre y entró al edificio.

Los pasillos eran un desastre,todos los chicos corrían y gritaban como unos dementes,Harry se dirigió a él que se suponía que era su casillero y guardo todos sus libros excepto el de literatura ya que era su primera clase.

"Hola"Escucho que alguien decía a su lado derecho y sacó la cabeza por la puerta del casillero,encontrándose con un chico muy parecido a el,pelinegro y de ojos ía muy tímido y le agrado a Harry.

"Hola"Le devolvió el saludo

"Soy Charlie,y tú?"Le preguntó el chico extendiendo su mano para estrechar la suya

"Harry"Dijo Harry estrechando su mano

"¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?"Preguntó Charlie revisando su horario

"Literatura,¿Por qué?"Pregunto Harry guardando sus libros en su mochila

"Podríamos ir juntos"Harry asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la clase.

Ambos estuvieron conversando sobre las clases y Harry supo de inmediato que Charlie era muy interesante.

"Silencio,por favor silencio"Dijo una voz que Harry reconoció al instante

Frente a ellos estaba Draco Malfoy, vestido con un traje negro ceñido a su cuerpo,se veía increíblemente sexy y Harry se regañó por sus pensamientos.

"Buenos días a todos,soy Draco Malfoy y seré su nuevo profesor de literatura"

"Wow,es más guapo de lo que imaginaba"Le susurró Charlie en el oído y él se puso un poco celoso.

"Si lo es"Contestó Harry cortante

"¿Alguien quiere evitar el próximo examen?"Todos los alumnos se encontraron levantando la mano excepto Charlie y Harry.

Nadie supo la respuesta,o bueno casi nadie,Harry y Charlie la sabían,pero por vergüenza solo la escribieron en sus cuadernos.

Harry se fijó en cómo Draco miraba su cuaderno y se sonrojo un poco,mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Probablemente se acostumbraría a las clases con el profesor Malfoy.


End file.
